


Naruto Femslash Week 2018

by TheMistyCatMaster (TheMistyDarkPrincess)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Haruno Sakura, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Confessions (Chapter 3), Drunken Flirting (Chapter 3), Drunken Kissing (Chapter 3), Drunkenness (Chapter 3), F/F, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Minato Namikaze, Implied Canon-Typical Violence, Implied Nudity (Chapter 4), Loss, NSFW Warnings for Chapters/Days 3 & 4, Panic Attacks, Pining, Time Travel, Trigger Warning: Panic Attacks (Chapter 4), semi one-sided love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyCatMaster
Summary: My contribution to Naruto Femslash Week (Tumblr foundHere!~)Prompts:August 27: Domestic lifeAugust 28: AnbuAugust 29: HokageAugust 30: MemoryAugust 31: Secret AdmirerSeptember 1: Rarepair,September 2: Free day





	1. Overworked Loved Ones Need Massages (and All The Love In The World)

Shizune was exhausted by the time she was allowed to leave Tsunade’s side for the day to return home. Today had been an agonizing day, with her having to stop the other woman from going for her sake at least seven times as the paperwork piled up on her desk. She held Tonton close to her, allowing the nin-pig to cuddle into her hold, trying to destress her as much as possible. At least her housing was not too far from the tower, and her feet could carry her so easily to her front door that she didn't need to look up from her weary head tilt. The only time she would have to look up would be to unlock the door, unless her wife of two years was home. Anko, spitfire that she was, seemingly always knew when she was on her way home and would leave the door unlocked for her (a habit she might want to try to break at some point for safety reasons).

Upon reaching the house, Shizune didn't even bother pulling out her keys, instead, reaching out and turning the doorknob to find that she was indeed right about Anko unlocking it for her. With a heavy sigh, she pushed the door open and put Tonton down on the step up into the house, then proceeded to take off her shoes and stow them away.

“I'm back!”

She called, moving to step into her slippers with the call, then move further into the house. She wasn’t sure where Anko was today. The woman was sporadic in the places that she would stay after she had unlocked the door for her.

“Welcome back. Living room!”

The other woman shouted from inside the house, towards the back a little ways. Shizune gave a small giggle to herself as she realized that they voice was also muffled, meaning her wife was probably in the middle of paperwork, eating dango, or had flopped face first on the couch after work and hadn't moved. She moved through the house with ease, Tonton behind her as she made her way to the room she had been directed towards. As soon as she was in the entrance way, she shook her head with another giggle, as she noticed the other woman face down on the couch, with papers scattered under her.

“That's not how paperwork is done.”

She comments, and Anko turns her head to glare at her lightly.

“It is right now. I had to deal with an Iwa shinobi who decided to spit in my face. Then there were these two idiots from Taki who kept whining about just passing through, too close to the damn village with what looked to be espionage based genjutsu in place, who are crying for their mothers. I'm tired. Bite me.”

Shizune gave a sigh and shook her head in response to the others snapping, moving to sit on the floor in front of her.

“Alright fair enough.”

She responded, and Anko gave a groan as she buried her face into the couch once more.

“Sorry, didn't mean to snap.”

She muttered, words muffled by the papers.

“I know. I knew what I was getting into by marrying someone in T&I. Sometimes the attitude follows the person home.”

Shizune reached out and ran her hand through the other woman’s hair, knowing it must have been a really bad day for it to be out of its normal ponytail.

“Doesn't make it right. And you look more tired than me. Tsunade give you hell today?”

Anko’s face once more became visible to the world, her eyes staring deep into Shizune’s as though she could find the answer in them, which she probably could. Shizune gave her a soft smile in response to the question, but couldn’t hold back her sigh.

“Today was trying.”

She responded, knowing that if she didn’t answer, the other woman would make assumptions. Anko groaned and started to move then, dislodging Shizune’s hand from her hair and scooting over on the couch to sit on her paperwork.

“Hop up here.”

She patted the couch space that had opened up. Shizune tilted her head but stood up from her place on the floor to sit on the couch as instructed.

“Turn around.”

Anko spun her finger in a circle with a stern look. Again, Shizune wondered what was going on, but did as asked. As soon as her back was to the other woman, she gave a surprised sound as she felt hands land on tense muscles and start to massage them out.

“You looked like you needed one of these today.”

Anko said, working on the muscles with an ease that made Shizune slightly jealous.

“Where did you learn to give massages?”

Anko gave a scoff at the question and then leaned forward a little bit.

“Would you believe that Ibiki is a sucker for massages? The man’s back is nothing but knots. We’re good friends, and as a joke once I tried to give him a massage. Turns out I was the only one who gets his back to do anything. As it is, on bad days, I’m the one who gets him to calm down. Apparently, I just have that magic touch or something.”

She gave Shizune’s cheek a peck before moving back to her original position.

“No need to get jealous.”

Shizune sputtered at that, and a bright blush crossed her face.

“I wasn’t jealous of the who! I was jealous of the how. Do you know how therapeutic a massage can be for muscles of a recovering patient?”

“I thought you knew how to give one?”

“You’re hands  _ are  _ magic! Mine are not this good.”

Anko paused for a moment, then she burst out laughing, her head falling between Shizune’s shoulder blades.

“It’s not funny!”

Shizune couldn’t hold back the amusement in her own voice as she snapped this, making the whole thing fall apart.

“Sweetheart, it was hilarious.”

Anko responded back, pulling away enough to once more lean forward, this time seeming to time it perfectly with Shizune turning to say something more. Whatever the other woman was about to say was cut off by the kiss that Anko placed upon her lips, and added a flustered blush to her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblrs: [Here](https://thelilacmysterymistcatsao3space.tumblr.com/)!~  
> and Here: [Here](https://the-lilac-mystery-mist-cat.tumblr.com/)!~  
> Just want to know about updates?: [Here](https://thelilacmysterymistcatsao3space.tumblr.com/Updates)!~  
> Consider supporting me?: [|Ko-fi|](https://ko-fi.com/T6T2EMHH)
> 
>  
> 
> I’m part of a really fun Discord where we write fics that rewrite the Naruto canon. ~~Because let's face it... There were so many issues…~~  
>  Come join and have fun!: [Genjutsu Support Group](https://discord.gg/cEE8Rj8)


	2. I'm Home and not Alone (and Isn't That Grace)

Being an Anbu requires a certain mindset and skill set, both of which Sakura worked her ass off to achieve.  The problem was switching off once she had switched on. When it came to going home at night, she always had a bit of paranoia that played along her spine as she made her way into her apartment and closed the door.  As soon as the door was locked, that was when her whole person seemed to shudder, then relax, muscles shaking themselves out from being tense all day. With a sigh, she went through a routine that seemed bland, but practical for her on days she knew she had patrol again the next day.  Her feet carry her to her kitchen, while her hands strip her of her mask and place it on the table right outside said area in a sort of daze, then she moves through cooking something simple, but healthy, and sits at her lonely dining table to eat. After her hunger was sated she goes and takes a short shower to remove the grime of the day, and gets changed into her pajamas.  After that, she reads for a bit on the couch before moving to her bedroom.

Tonight seemed like any other night in that regard.  She moved to her kitchen, slightly dragging as she felt a muscle, she would have to heal a bit later, probably during her shower, fuss.  However, instead of fully entering the kitchen, she paused, her eyes narrowing slightly at the fact that the light was on in her kitchen when she knew it was supposed to be off.  One hand went to her kunai bag, ready to take arms if needed, before she slowly snuck into the room, only to freeze again.

“You can calm down and put that caution away.”

Sakura blinked a couple of times as she slowly pulled herself out of her attack ready pose and stared at her girlfriend of two years.

“Ino…. How the hell did you get in?”

She asked, voice a bit sharp due to her nerves being trampled on by the sudden interruption in routine.  Ino turns to raise an eyebrow at her, arms crossing over her chest. Sakura takes a moment to evaluate what she had done, then sighs and reaches her hands up to rub at her face.

“Sorry.  Today was a… A day… I shouldn't take that out on you.”

Sakura feels guilt enter her being.  She wasn't this snappy usually. She really wasn't.  Especially towards Ino.

“I heard what happened.  Tsunade sent me to tell you that you have the next few days off.  I thought I would stay here during that time, update you on the progress for the house.”

Ino seemed to ignore the apology, instead focusing on going back to the cooking she had been doing.  This made the guilt in Sakura grow.

“I understand how you feel right now.  Just take your time. The first loss on your watch… It's the hardest when you think it's just going to be a normal patrol day.  I don't blame you for snapping.”

The blonde said after the two stood in silence for a moment.

“For all that we've been through…  It never seems to get easier. But you're not alone.”

Ino turned off the stove and started plating the food then.

“Let's eat huh?  I have some great news to tell you about the house, and how much progress is done.  Then afterward we're going to cuddle on the couch and you're going to talk about your feelings, and we'll work through them.  No arguments! Doctor’s orders!”

The blonde turned towards Sakura again this time with the two plates of food and gestures towards the table with her chin.  Sakura gave a soft smile in return.

“Yes, ma’am.”

She teased lightly, but she felt a little better, the guilt was still there, and the emotions she had tried to contain about the day, but her girlfriend always seemed to know what to do and say to help her.  As the two of them took a seat at the table, Sakura became aware that her question was never answered, though rudely put.

“Ino…  How did you get into my apartment?”

She asked, this time the question coming out calmly, almost a little worried.  Ino looked over at her and then gave her a sly grin.

“I may have picked the lock?”

She said, tone cheerful and matching with her grin.  Sakura’s mouth dropped open a bit in surprise.

“And you already have been registered with my trap seals so you were safe to enter.”

She finished after she had a moment to think what was said through.  Then a thought hit her.

“Wait…  Did we seriously never exchange keys?  And it’s been two years?”

Ino blinked as the realization also hit her.

“I don’t think we have.  We’ve always just snuck in through each other's windows, or entered with the other opening the house, or picked the door locks.”

Another silence, then the two women gave into peals of laughter, leaning against the table and giggling into their hands.  Suddenly the day seemed just a little more bright, and even more, guilt melted from Sakura’s person. This woman was all she needed in life to feel better about situations.  This beautiful, synced with her, woman who was more understanding and kind than she could ever hope for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblrs: [Here](https://thelilacmysterymistcatsao3space.tumblr.com/)!~  
> and Here: [Here](https://the-lilac-mystery-mist-cat.tumblr.com/)!~  
> Just want to know about updates?: [Here](https://thelilacmysterymistcatsao3space.tumblr.com/Updates)!~  
> Consider supporting me?: [|Ko-fi|](https://ko-fi.com/T6T2EMHH)
> 
>  
> 
> I’m part of a really fun Discord where we write fics that rewrite the Naruto canon. ~~Because let's face it... There were so many issues…~~  
>  Come join and have fun!: [Genjutsu Support Group](https://discord.gg/cEE8Rj8)


	3. Drink and Forget (Or To Create New Memories)

Tsunade enters her office with a heavy sigh, a hand rubbing at the back of her neck as she tried to make her way to her desk.  The reason she was only trying was that there was a solid body between her and her target.

“Anko…”

The woman sighed, waiting for the other to respond to the question that was unsaid in the other’s name.  There was the sound of bottles clinking that met her ears in an easy answer.

“Heard today was shit with the old geezers.  I brought booze.”

Tsunade’s eyes drifted to the bottles in the other woman’s hands and then towards the woman’s face.

“You’re an angel.”

She said in all seriousness, waving for the woman to find a seat anywhere she could.  Anko gave a wide smirk at that and sashays towards the desk, hopping onto it with no effort, and places the bottles down on the surface.

“More like a snake in hot clothing.”

She grabs a bottle of sake and swings it in the air like she’s beckoning to the other.  Tsunade moves smoothly to the desk and catches the bottle as it swings towards her. She holds it in place, staring the other woman down with a smirk.

“You play dangerous games here Anko.”

She takes the bottle from an easy giving hand and circles the desk to get out some cups.  Anko spins on the desk, crisscrossing her legs, and gives a smirk.

“What game we talking about here?  Seduction? Or are you talking about me being able to drink you under the desk?”

The woman tilted her head cockily, matching her tone of voice and the dangerous grin on her face.  Tsunade scoffed and sat down in her chair, leaning forward so that she was closer to the other woman, and looking her in the eyes.

“Don't be too sure of yourself there.”

She opened the bottle of sake she could reach and poured it into the two glasses she had managed to sneak out of her desk while she had taken a seat.  Anko raised an eyebrow at the comment but merely smirked as she tossed back the cup in one gulp, then dropped it back to the top of the desk for more.

“I’m one ahead of you already.”

Tsunade, not one to let that stand took her own drink and downed it.

“Even.”

She said as soon as her cup hit the desk as well, then she poured the both of them more of the sake.

* * *

Drinks past in a blur, neither woman really wanting to admit defeat.  Yet they had decided to take a break now, both pleasantly pinkish-red in the face.

“Where the hell do you even keep that tacky as fuck hat anyways?”

Anko asked sprawled out languidly on the desk now instead of sitting up.

“It's in one of the drawers.”

Tsunade gestured vaguely into the air, then frowns and reaches down and messes with said drawers.  It took a moment but she finally got the drawer open and pulled out the hat.

“Found it.”

She put it on the desk, and Anko snatched it up and deposited it on her head with a grin.

“How do I look?”

She snickered, moving so she was close enough to look Tsunade in the eyes.

“Ridiculous.”

The woman responded back, and Anko cackled before ducking forward and kissing the unsuspecting woman in front of her.  Tsunade froze in surprise at first but then responded easily, keeping the kiss casual at first but then deepening it with time.  When the two separated, they stared at each other, not sure what to do next.

“I always thought you were gorgeous.”

Anko muttered, then flopped down on the desk in a full sprawl.

“We could regret this later.”

Tsunade responded back, and Anko let out a half-hearted laugh.

“No shit.”

She responded, and Tsunade groaned.

“I need time.”

“I can give you that.”

“And to not be drunk.”

“Too fucking late for that.”

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblrs: [Here](https://thelilacmysterymistcatsao3space.tumblr.com/)!~  
> and Here: [Here](https://the-lilac-mystery-mist-cat.tumblr.com/)!~  
> Just want to know about updates?: [Here](https://thelilacmysterymistcatsao3space.tumblr.com/Updates)!~  
> Consider supporting me?: [|Ko-fi|](https://ko-fi.com/T6T2EMHH)
> 
>  
> 
> I’m part of a really fun Discord where we write fics that rewrite the Naruto canon. ~~Because let's face it... There were so many issues…~~  
>  Come join and have fun!: [Genjutsu Support Group](https://discord.gg/cEE8Rj8)


	4. Take My Fears and Drive Them Away (Hold Me Close As Well)

Anko’s mind was in turmoil.  Her dreams haunting her with images of a past that wouldn't let her move on.  There was a burning in her that originated from her neck, throbbing in time with her tossing as she saw flash after flash of the base Orochimaru had taken her to and then betrayed her.

“... Ko.”

She's clutching the sheets tightly, face scrunched in pain.  Even in sleep, she knows herself well. The images flash over and over, tearing huffs of air from her lungs at a pace that makes it hard to replace them.

“... Nko!”

She can feel something touching her shoulder, warm and urgent in his action of shaking her.  Someone is trying to wake her. Someone is trying to free her. She reaches out blindly, admits the flashes of memory, and grasps at a hand that had not been there before.  It's warm, concerned, caring grasp pulls her forth and away from the darkness behind her.

“Anko!”

Anko’s eyes shoot open, her body going to fly off the bed, hand grasping outwards, breath nonexistent in protesting lungs.  Another hand takes the outstretched one and pulls it back.

“Anko, calm down.  You need to breathe.  You're having a panic attack.  I need you to breathe.”

Her hand is directed towards a warm, naked, chest, and placed there.

“Match your breathing with mine.”

She feels the other being air into their lungs and tries to match the action, doing the same as the person exhales.  Her hand is held firm, and she feels herself slowly coming out of the fog around her mind as she starts to remember how to breathe.

“That's right.”

The voice that kept speaking to her became clearer, as did the world around her.  The sight of a worried face close to her’s, Honey Brown eyes trained on her like they were afraid if they left her, she would break, registered sharply in her mind.

“Tsunade?”

She groaned, her voice only able to reach a whisper.  The woman's face relaxed slightly and a sigh was heaved in relief.

“Welcome back.”

She whispered, squeezing the hand in her grasp.

“You were having another nightmare.”

Anko groans and moves to sit up, gently removing her hand from Tsunade’s as she did so.  The other woman sat up as well, the blankets dropping as she moved to pull Anko towards her.

“It was about Sensei…  Orochimaru.”

Anko said after a moment of them sitting in quiet.

“About when he left you?”

“About when he betrayed me, yes.”

Anko leaned her head back and cuddled closer to the other, seeking the warmth of the other as a way to fight away the memories.

“I’ll make sure to kick his ass next time I see him.  Then bring him to you just conscious enough to have the same privilege through your job.”

Tsunade muttered, and Anko gave a laugh at that.

“You do that.  Just know nothing will make me love you any more than I do already.”

She said, voice starting to recover its cocky tone.  Tsunade huffed at that and rolled her eyes as she started to drag the other back down into a lying position.

“Are you trying to start something?”

She asked, tone teasing, and Anko gave a sharp laugh in response.

“Maybe.  What’cha going to do about it?”

Tsunade gave her a smirk as Anko flipped in her arms to looked at her.

“Tell you to go back to sleep.”

Anko looked scandalized at that but then burst out laughing.

“Alright, alright.  I’ll take a hint.”

She curled in closer to Tsunade then and closed her eyes then.

“Just so you know, you suck.”

And then she was back to sleep.  Tsunade rolled her eyes this time and sighed, pulling the other closer to her.

“So you say.”

She whispered as she closed her own eyes.

“So you say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblrs: [Here](https://thelilacmysterymistcatsao3space.tumblr.com/)!~  
> and Here: [Here](https://the-lilac-mystery-mist-cat.tumblr.com/)!~  
> Just want to know about updates?: [Here](https://thelilacmysterymistcatsao3space.tumblr.com/Updates)!~  
> Consider supporting me?: [|Ko-fi|](https://ko-fi.com/T6T2EMHH)
> 
>  
> 
> I’m part of a really fun Discord where we write fics that rewrite the Naruto canon. ~~Because let's face it... There were so many issues…~~  
>  Come join and have fun!: [Genjutsu Support Group](https://discord.gg/cEE8Rj8)


	5. Brief Moments of Courting

Tenten would never admit that she was stuck in a daze because she totally wasn't.  It wasn't as though having the gorgeous blonde of the Sand siblings in front of her was distracting her….  The blonde in question had come to Konoha as part of alliance talks with her brothers, and they had stuck around for a bit so they could learn more about the place they were allying with.  Currently, the blonde was talking to an academy student, someone Tenten knew well as the girl would constantly come to watch her train, showing off her fan. Tenten seriously considered that she had a problem since she was just watching the other, mesmerized.  The sun hit her hair and made it shine like gold, her feral grace with her fan was eye-catching, and if Tenten had to make a guess about what had happened during the chunin preliminaries, she could only conclude two things: not being prepared for her opponents fighting style, and being a bit distracted by her beauty.

She quickly shook herself out of her thoughts and walked up to the two in the field, acting as though nothing had stopped her in her tracks, and gave a wave to the little girl who seemed to notice her almost immediately.  Along with the little girl’s eyes, teal eyes also turned towards her.

“I didn’t know anyone else used this training field.  I’ll be done in a moment.”

The other girl said, and Tenten waved her hands around vigorously in as calm a manner as she could.

“Oh don’t worry about that!  You can use this field as much as you would like.  I just come here to train every once in a while.”

She responded, and the other girl seemed to take her words in stride.

“If that’s the case, do you want to train together?  I didn’t exactly give you that much of a chance during the chunin exams.”

Tenten felt her heart skip a beat at the offer, but she cleared her throat on the outside in order to keep her composure.

“Sure, that would be nice.”

She responded, and then she held her hand out to the other girl as she approached.

“I don’t know if you remember or not, but I’m Tenten.”

She reintroduced herself, and the other girl took her hand with a strange, seemingly knowing smirk.

“Temari.”

* * *

Tenten, three days after training with Temari, gave a heavy sigh as she leaned forward onto the table she was sitting at with her teammates, ignoring the fact that they were exchanging glances at each other of wonder and worry as to what was going on with the kunoichi.

“Tenten, are you alright?”

Neji finally asked after yet another heavy sigh was given by the girl.  Tenten seemed to startle for a moment, the look at her teammates with wide eyes.

“I'm fine!”

She quickly answered once the question registered, and then made a defeated expression when she saw the looks her answer had gained her.

“Okay, so I might have a bit of a problem.  Not a bad one, just… Distracting.”

She buried her face in her hands and that was when the two boys she was with seemed to start panicking, one more outwardly than the other.

“Have…. Have you ever had a crush before, but you have no way to tell the other because you don't want to come off as a stalker, or like creepy…  Or, I don't know.”

She asked, her tone muffled after a bit of making the boys in front of her nervous (again though only one of them was visibly so since the other was trying hard to keep his face calm).  The two shared a look, then looked back at Tenten.

“When did it start?”

Lee, ever helpful, sweet, Lee asked.

“Perhaps if we understood more, we might be able to help.”

Neji added, and Tenten removed her hands to look at them clearer.

“You're right….  It started during the Chunin Exams….”

* * *

Temari, seriously you're freaking me out.”

Kankuro’s voice entered into Temari’s brain like a slingshot had been used.

“What does that mean?”

She stopped polishing her fan to look towards her brother with the question, only to be met with two silent stares.  Gaara, ever the quiet one, had entered the room apparently right as his older brother was confronting their sister with her behavior, and decided to stick around to hear her answer.

“You’ve been cleaning the same spot for about ten minutes.”

Temari sighed as it became clear that the youngest not only wanted to know what was going on with her but decided he needed to add some input into the conversation.

“I think I have a thing for the girl I fought during the preliminaries of the Chunin Exams.”

“A thing?  That’s what you call it?  I would call it having a crush that has turned you odd.”

Kankuro responded, and Temari sent him a dark glare.

“No one asked you.”

She snarled, while Gaara blinked at the scene, shook his head, then left the room.

* * *

Tenten was curious as the next morning, the academy girl she was waiting for her with something held in her hands.

“Tenten-san good morning!”

The girl gave a greeting, running up to her and holding out the item in her hands.

“What is this Mira-chan?”

She asked taking the object, which turned out to be a bundle of new transport scrolls, and blinking in surprise.

“Someone asked me to give that to you.  I’m not allowed to tell.”

Mira responded, and Tenten looked at her with her head tilted.

“They said that you look pretty when you're surrounded by metal because the reflection of the sun off them makes you look like you wield fire!”

The girl added, and Tenten’s face felt slightly heated.

“Oh….”

She started, unsure of how to continue, but then she shook her head with a smile.

“Well, if you see them again…  Can you tell them I said thank you?”

“Of course!”

* * *

The last day for her to be in Konoha was the last day that Temari had to deliver her message and gift for the girl she had been, as Kankuro lovingly teased her (and she lovely spared him into the ground for), courting without showing who she was.  The other had been responding in about the same through little things here and there that showed up for her and she had no idea who it was that had been bringing them it into the hotel room. As she planned to walk downstairs to go about her final delivery, she was stopped by a knock on the door, which put her instincts on instant alert, and she opened her fan to the first moon as she moved to answer it.  Who was on the other side, made her snap her fan closed and blink in surprise.

“Tenten, what are you doing here?”

Tenten, the girl on the other side of the door cleared her throat and then shrugged.

“One of your brothers said that you wanted to talk to me and gave me your hotel room number.”

She responded, and Temari’s face went dark.

“I'm going to kick Kankuro’s ass.”

She snarled to herself, having turned away to look towards the room briefly before looking back at the other girl.

“Is that the one with the gourd on his back?”

Tenten asked, giving a nod of thanks as Temari waved her inside.  Temari paused in closing the door but did so upon catching herself.

“That would be Gaara.”

The blonde waved to the beds, offering them as a place to sit, then sat down on the one across from Tenten once she had taken a seat.

“Ah.  He was the one who told me to come here.  He was on his way to see Naruto, I think, and happened to catch me on the way to the training field.”

The brunette looked around the room, then towards the door area at the side table that had been placed there.

“Oh!”

She blinked, then she looked at Temari who seemed to notice what the other had.  She wasn't sure what to say and it was clear that Tenten didn't either. The two stared at each other for a moment before Tenten resolutely stood up and walked over to pick up the package she had spotted, then sat back down on the bed and stared at it.

“So…. you're my secret admirer.  I had kinda hoped it was you. I mean…. I had your brother with the mummy on his back bringing you gifts in return after all.”

Tenten looked up at Temari who was staring back at her with an unreadable look.

“I meant that bit about thinking you were extremely graceful with your fan….  Like a golden flash inside a powerful gale.”

She managed, and then she let out a little surprised sound as Temari said a quick “fuck it” before leaning forward and kissing her.  After a moment, Tenten began to kiss back, perfectly content with how everything had ended up. The two separated from their kiss only when they needed air, and when Kankuro had opened the door and teasingly said “sorry for the intrusion” before he turned behind him and said “don’t go in there Gaara.  They’re doing adult stuff” and closing the door. This left the two red in the face and shouting denials at said closed door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblrs: [Here](https://thelilacmysterymistcatsao3space.tumblr.com/)!~  
> and Here: [Here](https://the-lilac-mystery-mist-cat.tumblr.com/)!~  
> Just want to know about updates?: [Here](https://thelilacmysterymistcatsao3space.tumblr.com/Updates)!~  
> Consider supporting me?: [|Ko-fi|](https://ko-fi.com/T6T2EMHH)
> 
>  
> 
> I’m part of a really fun Discord where we write fics that rewrite the Naruto canon. ~~Because let's face it... There were so many issues…~~  
>  Come join and have fun!: [Genjutsu Support Group](https://discord.gg/cEE8Rj8)


	6. Sometimes Times The Enemy

Time travel was inherently wrong.  To mess with the past, consequences would be dire and, in some cases, mess with the order of things.  Konan knew this. She knew this well. But, knowing this did not make her change her mind. By flaws of a seal left behind, one she found while wandering in her self-imposed exile, she had been dropped in the unsuspecting time of Konoha before the Kyuubi attack.  The proof of this resided in the fact she had seen the Fourth, laughing and holding Kushina close to him lovingly as they walked down the street from her hiding place.

That wasn't the full issue that plagued her.  No, that was just the starting point. The two, casual as could be, walked up to two people in the street and Konan felt her heart skip a beat at the beauty that was the woman, smiling from beside a stern looking man, with a young boy holding one of her hands while the other arm was occupied with a baby.  The young boy was obvious, as she had worked with his older self for so long. The baby in the woman’s arms was obviously Sasuke. Fate was cursing her with an attraction to Mikoto Uchiha.

* * *

She had played a card she never wished to play.  She lied her way to becoming a ninja for Konoha by calling herself a refugee, a missing nin, from Ame.  The Fourth was compassionate, she knew this, and yet she was using it. She had to. She had to try and make things in this time period right.  She knew that messing with time could only bring ruin, but she was pining over a woman, whom she knew was already married, and she could see how much life the woman had in her.  How much life that would be wasted with her death a second time. No… She couldn’t allow for the events of the Kyuubi’s attack to be changed (something that pained her greatly) but she could change the fate of the Uchiha.

* * *

The night of October 10th came quickly, with little warning, and with fear.  To actually be in the village during the attack made Konan’s heart hurt as she raced to try and help as many people as possible.  She knew what was going to happen this night. She knew the two people she couldn’t save. She had told herself that that part of history must stay the same.  No one would be strong enough other than Naruto to hold the burden… But that doesn’t mean that she was going to let the boy grow up alone. She was going to make sure the baby had a home to go home to.

After the attack, she gathered the form of Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto into her arms and stared down the council who tried to defy her when she declared she was taking him in.  Her teeth bared, and paper at the ready, she spat out her thoughts about certain members of the council she had heard things about in her original time. Spat out how a certain man was a coward and would soon be nothing more than a traitor with people he kept as puppets on tight strings.  She won in the end. She held the baby close to her as she walked away from the stunned council members who had come to retrieve the child of the Fourth. They wouldn’t lay their hands on him as long as she lived.

* * *

She could admit that she felt pathetic to herself, and only to herself, as she would allow Mikoto to visit her and Naruto after the other had heard of her taking the baby in.  The other woman would stare at the child with sadness in her eyes as she tried to quiet her own child, and Konan could only feel her heart clench to see such an emotion on the woman’s face.  The Mikoto visited and talked with her, the more in love with the woman she fell. Pining turning to hopeless love and making her despise herself for wanting the woman to turn her attention to her when she _knew_ the other was married, a fact that need to be constantly enforced in her mind.

* * *

Years passed by.  Konan watched Naruto grow and flourish in ways that could only have been dreamed of in her original time.  Her warning was not heeded by the council members. Her heart was silently broken. She stood in front of the memorial stone and weeped.  The woman she loved was gone. She had not been fast enough to stop time from repeating itself. She was alone. When she returned home, she saw she had mail.  She took it inside and was met with her name in what could only be Mikoto’s writing on one of the envelopes. She opened the envelope and pulled out the message, only to read it and find tears escaping her eyes once more.  Six simple words were on the paper that stood out on the starkness of it.

_I think I may love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblrs: [Here](https://thelilacmysterymistcatsao3space.tumblr.com/)!~  
> and Here: [Here](https://the-lilac-mystery-mist-cat.tumblr.com/)!~  
> Just want to know about updates?: [Here](https://thelilacmysterymistcatsao3space.tumblr.com/Updates)!~  
> Consider supporting me?: [|Ko-fi|](https://ko-fi.com/T6T2EMHH)
> 
>  
> 
> I’m part of a really fun Discord where we write fics that rewrite the Naruto canon. ~~Because let's face it... There were so many issues…~~  
>  Come join and have fun!: [Genjutsu Support Group](https://discord.gg/cEE8Rj8)


	7. Love is Unconditional (and Acceptance Is Beautiful)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic idea came to my mind and I just loved it so I had to write it.
> 
> Some of the inspiration for this fic comes from this one: [Here~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745662)

When Kushina had first met Mikoto, she could only think about how pretty her laugh was.  The girl seemed to find things amusing easily, giving smiles and little head shakes, but to hear her laugh was like the sun had made an appearance within the darkness that hid in the red head’s heart.  It was possibly the strangest reason for her to want to befriend the other girl but to her, it was a start, otherwise she would be forced into an exile she refused to allow. And she had a bit (more like a metric fuck ton) to say when it came to some of the boys in her class and their taunting remarks.  She didn't want to deal with them, and that made a limited selection of possible friends available.

She doesn't remember exactly what it was that she said, but she can remember the startled giggle that came from Mikoto while Fugaku, pompous jerk that he was, stuttered and raged at her.  It was worth the teacher calling her out and telling her that if she kept that shit up she would find herself in detention. She knows she got the detention that day because she was not about to put up with the crap she was being dished and had promptly and oh so politely waved her middle finger towards them.  She remembers another startled laugh and more sputtering. She remembers feeling as though she was walking on air.

* * *

She befriends Minato by sheer accident, the boy who was sometimes a girl, becoming something of a confidant, and rival for the affections she so dearly craved from her other best friend….  They later became each others shoulder to cry on when they found out that Mikoto was already promised to Fugaku. The fact that they both had no chance was stinging, and though Mikoto seemed to laugh it off when it was brought up, the two registered that there was a sadness in the other girl that they could not understand.

* * *

It was on a bright and sunny day, a day when Kushina had told Minato to dress to the nines, that Mikoto had dropped in on the two unannounced.  Kushina was just finishing in helping Minato zip up a pretty, dark blue dress that made her hair and eyes pop, as the girl appeared in the window of Kushina’s apartment.  She had paused, blinked at the scene for a moment, then shrugged and let herself in with slightly reddened cheeks.

“Does she have extensions?”

Was the first question that was asked, and Minato looked like she could cry at the fact that no harsh words had been spoken at her.

“On the dresser.  We were going to put those in next.”

Kushina responds, going with it as she works on untensing some of Minato’s muscles.

“I worked hard on those!  Don’t mess them up!”

She snapped in a good-natured way that had Minato giggling and then rolling her shoulders to help with the untensing as she relaxed once more.  Mikoto walked over then with the extensions and got to work putting them in.

“You both look gorgeous.  What’s the occasion?”

She asked, referring to the fact that Kushina was also wearing a nice, flattering, metallic, golden dress.  Kushina shared a look with Minato then gave a small grin towards her friend.

“We’re just trying to cheer ourselves up a bit.  Think of the shock the village will get when they see us walking around like this.”

She said, and then she felt her stomach burst into butterflies as Mikoto giggles, and Minato’s face turns red.

* * *

The day the Kumo nin tried to kidnap her, was the day that Kushina had gotten the best news in her life.  Upon rescuing her, Minato had quietly asked her if she could love him when he was a he, and she had said yes.  She told him that she could love him either way, and the look of relief on his face was enough to make her heart skip a beat as she realized it was what he needed to hear.  It was also the day that both of them got the news that Mikoto had managed to talk the Uchiha elders out of her marriage to Fugaku. The girl had walked up to them, looked them both square in the eyes, and asked them both if they would date her.  Kushina’s heart soared, but she could see Minato’s eyes take on uncertainty.

“You’re okay with who I am?  Is there only one side of me you love?”

He asked, and Mikoto sent him an understanding look.

“I love you for you.  Though I’m a little jealous of how well you can wear certain dresses.  So not fair.”

She responded, and that made Minato’s face turn red, and his face break out in a grin, as he tried not to cry from happiness.  Kushina was grinning from ear to ear at the fact that the two most important people in her life were just as in love with each other as she was with them.  She was also glad that Minato was becoming more comfortable with who he was, because no matter what Minato was Minato and it was clear that Mikoto believed the same thing as she gave them both a loving smile and happy giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblrs: [Here](https://thelilacmysterymistcatsao3space.tumblr.com/)!~  
> and Here: [Here](https://the-lilac-mystery-mist-cat.tumblr.com/)!~  
> Just want to know about updates?: [Here](https://thelilacmysterymistcatsao3space.tumblr.com/Updates)!~  
> Consider supporting me?: [|Ko-fi|](https://ko-fi.com/T6T2EMHH)
> 
>  
> 
> I’m part of a really fun Discord where we write fics that rewrite the Naruto canon. ~~Because let's face it... There were so many issues…~~  
>  Come join and have fun!: [Genjutsu Support Group](https://discord.gg/cEE8Rj8)


End file.
